Your Kidding Me Right?
by Edward Cullenz Minx
Summary: Brianna is a College Student with a Bright Future A head of her. Summer is finally here but how is she to react when her Ex Boyfriend comes back for a visit? EdwardXOC Rated M For Future Lemons!
1. Not so Warm Welcomes

This Is my first ever story and I hope Its okay. All Pictures are on my Profile.

-Much Love Bri

BriPOV

Summer was finally here!!! 3 months of nothing but pure, exciting fun. Absoultely no problems,no drama and no school. This is what I would definetly call heaven. Oh Wait where are my manners?

Hi, my name is Brianna Ansah. I am 19 years old and was born in Long Island, New York but currently am going to college in Forks. I have Long curly black hair, with side bangs that flip out. Also known as Sex Hair. I share a dorm room with my bestfriend Samantha McFurry. We have been bestfriends since I was born. My mother helped out Samantha's Mom in her time of need and became the best of friends. Samantha was born October 4th and I was born December 4th. Its almost like we were _ment to be._

I sighed and looked out the window. Samantha and I were currently driving to the manison my parents owned. Now I'm telling you as of right now we are not rich. I repeat NOT RICH. The Manison belonged to my grandmother but she passed away of cancer and gave the mansion to my mother. But with alot of pleading and begging I was able to get my mother to give me and Samantha the Mansion for the summer. Trust me I know exactly how to get what I want.

The Mansion was located in Long Island and is just a few miles ahead. We had finally arrived. The Mansion was just as beautiful as I remember. No matter how many times I went here I was always amazed at the sight of its beauty. I was looking forward to all of this execpt _him_. _He_ was coming over with his 2 siblings Alice and Emmett . Jasper and Rose were brother and sister. They were going to stay with us. Alice and Jasper were dating and Rose and Emmett were. _His_ Mom and my mom were friends and no matter how much I begged my mom not too she still invited _him _to come over.

Edward Cullen. I hate that name with passion! Edward Cullen is my ex boyfriend we went out for 2 years. I was completely and totally in love with him but as the new year came in he fell in love with Tanya... Stupid, Good For Nothing Skank. But besides him I completley and totally loved Emmett, Roseline, Alice and Jasper.

We walked up the stairs and I unlocked the door. The sweet smell of Lavander washed over me. As we walked in we were greeted by Jefferson he's of the Buttlers.

", its a pleasure to have you here with us again. I will send Daniel out front to get your luggage" he said way too proffesionally.

"Thank you Jefferson, but if I can make a request. Please call Me and Samantha by our first names. There is no need to be so formal" I said warmly. He simply nodded and called for Daniel. Samantha and I looked at each other and screamed. We were finally here. Everything is so perfect. We started to walk around and see if we remembered where anything was. And to our surprise we remembered and identified all 20 rooms. There was a Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, 7 bedrooms, 6 washrooms, game room and alot of other rooms. I went up to the room that had been specially designed for me.

It was beautiful. My grandma had specially made this room for me. She said since I was as beautiful and as sweet as a princess. I deserved to live like one. I looked around my room to find that someone had already brought my luggae upstairs and laid out a corset and Pj Pants for me. I saw a note beside it that said _Sleep Well_. I changed into the outfit and surprisingly it was incredibly comfortable. I went to my suite case and opened it. In the little pouch was my Blue Ipod Cromatic.

I went downstairs with my earphones in my ears and started blasting. 'Fire Burning' By Sean Kingston. I was all out dancing and swaying my hips while singing along.

"She get it, pop it, lock it,drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire"

I was in the Kitchen now and still going at it.

"Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor,  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She wan' bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor"

As I was getting into it I felt someones hands on my waist. I turned around to see that It was My Giant Teddy Bear Emmett. I litterly pounced him and brought into a tight embrace. "Hi Emmett!! Oh My God I Missed You! How are You? Where Is Rose? How Is She doing?". Emmett laughed and stood up along with me. "Why don't you ask her you self?" He turned me around and I saw Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Samantha and Tanya. I went to each of them (Except Edward and Tanya Of Course) and gave them a nice tight hug and made small conversation. Then I went to Edward and Tanya and shook hands and said hi.

"Well don't think I forgot what I just saw Brianna. Tsk,Tsk Imagine if your mother saw you dancing like that. And what on earth are you wearing Its like Your Begging for a foursome" I laughed. "And whose the forth person?" I asked. "Edward" He giggled. I made a gun with my hand and put it to my head pretending to commit suicide. Everyone besides Edward and Tanya laughed. "I'm just kidding" I said as kindly as I could Faking a smile.

Well This is Going to be a long summer.

EPOV

We had finally arrived at the mansion. I for one did not want to come. But I promised everyone that I would. Like really what kind of guy wants to have a vacation with his Girlfriend and Ex Girlfriend. I know I don't. We entered the Mansion and were gretted by a man named Jefferson. He took our Luggage and Bags from the car and showed us around _'I wonder where Brianna Is? Wait? Why Do I care? She's not my girlfriend anymore_'I thought to myself. I had a girlfriend. Tanya she was incredibly beautiful and had long strawberry blonde hair and curves in all the right places. After out little tour. We ended up going to the kitchen. As we entered we saw a girl with Long curly black fair with her bangs flipped outward. She had curves in all the right places. _'I wouldn't mind peeling that corset right off her'_ I thought smugly.

Emmett snuck up behing her and grabbed her girl stopped dancing immediatly and looked at Emmett and pounced on him. I recognize her. Then it hit me. That was Brianna. My Ex-Girlfriend. The Sexy Little Angel that i broke up with because I didn't think she was anything special. But boy was I wrong. She was in a word Gorgeous. She started making her way around giving out hugs and making small talk with an adorable smile on her face. She came up to me and Tanya and simply shook our hands. I was looking down her corset since she was right up to my shoulder. God, Her breast look some perfect. Emmett started making jokes and then said something about having a foursome with me. She made a little hand gesture and the whole room erupted with laughter. I looked over to see Samantha and Rose Clutching their sides laughing. Brianna turned to look at me and said "Just kidding".

I knew what I was feeling and couldn't deny it. I still had feelings for Brianna and They are pretty strong.

Yay well that concludes my first chapter.

thanx for reading. Plz review


	2. Let The Games Begin

BriPOV

I had slept a lot better than I thought I would have last night. I mean besides having memories of him flashing throw my head.

_~flashback~_

_I was at the park with Edward and we were lying under the big oak tree. I turned to look at him. He was so perfect, his face, his eyes, his hair. I loved him so much. _

"_Edward" I whispered while snuggling deeper into his chest._

"_Yes, my love" He whispered back while stroking my hair lovingly._

"_Everything I want is right here… I love you" I said in a hushed tone surprised that he even heard. He chuckled "Brianna I Love You Too"_

_~end flashback~_

"BRIANNA ARE YOU ASLEEP?? GET UP!" I heard Samantha boom as she flew right in to my bed on top of me. I giggled this girl was the only thing that kept me strong for so long. I loved her dearly and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her.

"I'm up! I'm up! No need to burst my eardrum" I said attempting to push her off me .I got up and went to my washroom only to find out that I looked like a mess. I opened my cupboard and found a toothbrush, a hair brush and some toothpaste.

After my 'washroom' time I decided to make my way down the stairs only to run into Edward.

Before I could fall his arms were securely around my waist and my face was in his chest. It felt like we were in that position for an eternity until I snapped out of it.

"Um thanks" I said as I took a step away from him. He took a step back to and smiled at me "Your Welcome" he replied. We stared at each other eyes locked and all these memories kept flashing by.

"Oh there you are Edward. My, My You were such an animal last night" I knew that earth shattering, high pitched voice anywhere…Tanya.

"Oh Morning Brianna" She said while wrapping her arms around Edward.

"Erm Morning" I said while making my way down the stairs only to be bear hugged by Emmett.

"Emmett let me go!" I chuckled he was tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard that I fell right into him. After minutes of torture he finally stopped. "Morning" he grinned sheepishly. "Morning" I said grinning.

"Guys we should talk to her about this now" Jasper called from the living room.

"Talk To Me about What?" I asked completely dumbfounded. I walked over to the living room with Emmett where I found Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Samantha.

Alice Started "Okay Edwards' not gonna be down for a few minutes so I tell you everything okay?" I nodded my head.

"Tanya is not right for Edward. She is a two-timing slut. Tanya is nothing more that a friggin' bimbo. Brianna you on the other hand, you are smart, kind, loyal and faithful and incredibly beautiful. Brianna I know Edward still loves you because Jasper said he's heard Edward say your name in his sleep sometimes and he even writes about you in his journal. And Brianna I know that you want to be with him too. I saw that little encounter of yours in the hall. You should see the way he looks at you sometimes it's like he lost half of his soul."

I was paralyzed. Edward still loves me. Everyone hates Tanya. This doesn't make sense.

"Alice what do you expect me to do about this? I have no power over him! He left me because I am nothing special. Remember?" I said trying to regain control of my body.

"Brianna do you own a mirror? You are fucking hot. I bet you can't even walk down the goddamn street without getting cat called." Rosalie stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Brianna the plan for this summer is to get you two back together. We will be your support and Emmett and Jasper will help too. Brianna you guys are fucking destined to be together and tonight we are gonna stay home and plan because I just want to make you two happy. So what do you say?" Alice questioned.

"I don't want to force this on him okay? I'll do it but I won't throw myself all over him" I said.

"YES" Everyone cheered and Jasper and Emmett started howling. Edward and Tanya descended down the stairs. "What happened?" Edward asked the room went silent and Emmett shrugged and yawned "Nothing really" He said. Samantha and I burst out laughing. Emmett changes his mood so quickly. Alice and Rose caught on and laughed too. Edward glanced my way and our eyes locked. Tanya noticed this right away and frenched Edward. I turned to see Alice who looked like she was about to puke. I giggled.

_This is gonna be a long day._


End file.
